


What Brothers Are For

by Sol_Morales707



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Biting, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Come as Lube, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Face Punching, Face Slapping, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Incest, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Paws and Claws Event, Rimming, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, Sibling Incest, Spooning, Twincest, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Morales707/pseuds/Sol_Morales707
Summary: After Luke’s antidote turned to shards on the floor, Belphegor shrugs nonchalantly.“It’s just another week like this. How bad can it be?”(Read tags.)
Relationships: Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 212





	What Brothers Are For

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Зачем нужны братья](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290618) by [fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020), [Frozen_Melon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon)



> **READ TAGS** if this isn't your thing, turn back
> 
> so im a little obsessed with this game and when paws and claws came out i just HAD to do this even tho im late bc the event ended days ago but 🤷🏻 better late than never 
> 
> enjoy 💜

As if time slowed down, the demon brothers and the others watch as the antidote falls and shatters into tiny pieces that scatter across the floor. 

Then Lucifer starts yelling and Satan yells back while Mammon tries to escape the broil only to have his hind dragged back into it by Lucifer.

Belphegor yawns into his palm and turns around, leaving his brothers behind to burrow in his room. 

As expected, Beelzebub follows him, entering their room as his younger brother undresses, undoing the cropped jacket before pulling the shirt over his fluffy ears. With the upper half of his body naked, Belphegor stretches his lean thew and stands on his toes briefly as he yawns loudly again. His long tail tenses up before sagging along with his whole body.

“Belphie,” Beelzebub approaches him with his ears drooped and chin down, “Are you okay with all this?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Belphegor shrugs, “It’s just another week. How bad can it be?”

“I almost hurt Sam today,” Beelzebub tightens his fingers around the wrist of his other hand, looking from his hands to Belphegor’s face and away from it in quick succession, “What if I…?”

“Eat me while I sleep?” Belphegor laughs and moves closer to tickle his older brother with his tail, “Did you forget what Lucifer said already? You won’t lose control of your instincts again.”

Beelzebub giggles and grabs Belphegor’s playful tail. The fox pulls it back and the lion chases it around, chuckling until he catches it and nuzzles into the fur while his fingers swim through it.

“Hey, if you keep that up I’m gonna fall asleep…”

“Yeah?” Beelzebub reaches up to pull one of Belphegor’s fluffy ears between his thumbs.

Belphegor makes a rumbling sound of gratitude and sways a little, eyes closing as he leans into the touch before reclining on the lion’s body completely, face hitting his sturdy chest where Beelzebub cradles him protectively and drags him to his side of the room. Beel undresses too, displaying his ripped muscles before joining his younger brother and spooning his smaller body, face buried in his soft hair. A smile twists his lips.

Maybe Belphegor was right. Another week like this wouldn’t be bad at all. 

A simmering heat in the pit of his stomach rouses Belphegor from his nap a day later. The teacher’s voice and the chalkings on the board slowly become clearer as he blinks the grogginess from his eyes and slots a hand to his stomach. A stomach ache? It wasn’t coming from his famished brother, he knew that much.

“Are you okay?” Beelzebub asks after class, head tilted in worry.

“Fine. I think I ate too much,” Belphegor sighs, rubbing his stomach as he turns around, “I’m gonna cut class and go sleep it off.”

“I’ll go with you,” Says Beelzebub, “Besides, I know how to make you feel better.”

Belphegor looks back to see the wide smile on his brother’s face, “You’d… cut class?”

Beelzebub nods without hesitation, taking his younger brother away with their hands joined.

Back in their room, Belphegor didn’t think it’d work at all, and yet he finds relief in Beel’s strong arms around his body, both cocooned in their sheets while they watch an old horror movie. With the fox’s body resting on his, Beelzebub focuses on rubbing his brother’s belly in soothing circles while Belphegor feeds him popcorn. It was the same way Belphegor relieved him the few times he’s gotten an ill stomach.

A few movies later, late into the evening, Belphegor wakes up to a fuzzy sensation in his stomach. It was pleasant and warm and he craves more.

“Better?” Beelzebub speaks close to his ear, setting the shell aflame.

Belphegor nods groggily, feeling Beel’s thick fingers stopping right under his navel, and thinking: _why did you stop?_

“Ah, sorry.” Beel chuckles and resumes until Belphegor falls asleep again, dozing in and out until nightfall.

When Belphegor wakes up in the middle of the night, he’s in Beel’s arms again, who sleeps soundly and with a pleased smile on his face. Craving for his touch, Belphegor scurries closer until he’s completely flushed against Beel’s large build, tightening his heavy arms around his waist while his tail goes around Beel’s body. Satisfied, Belphegor closes his eyes and dreams. 

The dream was short but vivid. There were arms holding his naked body still and pressed onto a hard surface as full lips kissed the stretch of his neck and all the way down his belly. Sharp teeth nipped at his sensitive skin and Belphegor arched into it with a whimper, begging for more of everything. He wasn’t in control of his body, not in the dream world nor the real one, where he unconsciously humps Beel’s sleeping body. As much as he tried, he couldn’t stop himself, not when those hands spread his legs as far as they could go, exposing all of his intimacy to the vicious eyes over him. There’s a possessive growl, and right after, a large mast penetrated him brutally. 

Belphegor cries out. It hurts, but not as much as the aching does. Despite the fierceness, Belphegor kept whining for more, even when the large silhouette above him pounded him mercilessly. It was pathetic and humiliating, but he didn’t care; he kept opening himself up, offering more skin for the stranger to bite into. Even when he’s taken by hips and shoved face-first into the floor, Belphegor drove into the sensation, bringing it deeper, but everything goes black when a set of teeth drill into the nape of his neck. 

Pure-white pleasure and pain sweeps Belphegor completely, ultimately knocking him out of the dream. His eyes snap open to the sight of Beel’s naked chest up-close, legs tangled around him while he unconsciously humps his sleeping brother.

Stricken, Belphegor stumbles out of bed, snatches his pillow and flees. Running was uncomfortable; he’s burning from head to toe and he’s so embarrassingly wet and tight he trips more than once, and with the way his heart races, Belphegor didn’t think he’d make it to the attic.

When he does, he throws himself to the bed and hugs his knees to his chest, head hung in between as he tries to catch his breath, but the heat in his guts crawls up to his throat and suffocates him. He coughs and coughs, but it scratches and stings which further fuels the burn. He holds a hand to his chest, right over where his heart threatens to burst out. Tears spill from his eyes and he sobs weakly.

Belphegor realizes then that what was happening to him wasn’t a simple stomach ache, but something much worse.

“Where were you this morning?”

Belphegor freezes by the doorframe of the classroom. 

“I… woke up earlier,” Belphegor replies and his voice dithers. He considers himself a good liar, but he hates lying to his twin brother, who wasn’t as stupid as everyone thought, “Didn’t want to miss class.”

“Huh, you’re always the last one to wake up,” Says Beelzebub behind him, “You weren’t at breakfast either.”

“Not hungry,” Belphegor lies, hoping his stomach wouldn’t give it away, “I’ll eat something later.”

“Okay...,” Beelzebub doesn’t sound convinced. If anything, he sounds more worried, “Do you feel better?”

Belphegor takes a quiet breath before turning around to face his brother with a forced smile, “I’m good,” Heat rises to his cheeks and he tilts his chin down a little to hide it under a curtain of hair. He couldn’t hide his swishing tail, however, “... thanks.”

With his hair over half of his face, Belphegor doesn’t notice Beelzebub approaching until his _body_ does, temperature rising and heart rate spiking. 

“I’m glad,” Says Beelzebub with a fond smile before he sniffs the air. Whatever the smell, it leads him to Belphegor, “What’re you wearing?” He asks as he leans in to sniff closer, nose twitching dangerously close to Belphegor’s neck, “You smell really good.”

“It’s... it’s nothing special,” Says Belphegor dismissively, taking one short step back, “I haven’t eaten a cheeseburger either, if you’re wondering.”

“Not that,” Beelzebub shakes his head, “You smell… sweet and warm,” He takes a long whiff. His eyes blacken with a hungry dust, his mouth waters, and he rumbles the next words, “Like chocolate cookies and clean sheets.” It was the same look he had after he ate Luke’s cake. When he attacked the human transfer student.

Belphegor swallows and pushes his brother away gently, “You’re just hungry. Let’s get in already—”

But Beelzebub doesn’t let him go, snatching him by the wrist to pull him closer into his arms. The touch sends a shot of electricity rushing up his arm to his head, setting everything on fire again.

“I _am_ hungry…” Beelzebub growls, opening his mouth wide and bearing his teeth. 

Panicked and scared, Belphegor shoves himself out of the grip and slaps his brother’s face. His palm turns red and throbs painfully. He’s sweating and shaking, burning all over again, feeling the eyes of his classmates on him. Yet, Belphegor only focuses on his brother, horror-struck and rooted to the spot. The hungry look was gone, replaced by a seamless guilt, and with that look clear in his mind, Belphegor runs.

“Belphie!” He hears his name, but the Seventh-Born doesn’t stop, running as fast as his legs could go. The wind that flies past him takes away the tears on his cheeks. This time, he doesn’t know where he’s going, only that he wants to be alone.

Eventually, his legs tire and cave in a bathroom, where he locks himself away in one of the stalls for a while.

As twisted as it sounds, the closed walls around him relaxes his hectic heart. The familiarity of the mood to that of the attic doesn’t bother him. On the contrary, he wants somewhere to be alone to endure this without hurting anyone.

Or without anyone hurting him.

After he manages to compose himself, Belphegor leaves the bathroom and quietly makes his way back to the attic. The hallways were empty due to classes in session, but Belphegor remains cautious.

“Hey, what’s that smell?”

“Smells sweet.”

“Let’s check it out.”

Heart at his throat, Belphegor quickens his pace, but the three boys catch up to him; a coyote, a lynx, and a badger—each with unique tails and ears, like Belphegor and his brothers.

“Whoa, it’s coming from you. What’re you wearing?” Says the lynx, sniffing the air close to Belphegor.

“Nothing,” Belphegor replies coldy, yet he struggles inside. Being surrounded by them rises his heat levels and he’s drawn to them, “Leave me alone.”

“Wait a minute… aren’t you one of the seven demon brothers?” The badger asks, nose twitching too, “So you guys ate that cake too?”

“Yeah, I am, so you better get out of my way or—”

“Or what?” The coyote circles him, unlike the others, and watches him closer, “You’re just the kid brother… and a fox.”

The gang snickers and Belphegor sighs, “This is stupid.” He makes to leave, but the boys block his path.

“Aw, c’mon, don’t be like that,” Says the lynx, “We just wanna have a little fun. Come with us.”

“Pass.” Belphegor tries to leave again, but the boy won’t budge. Behind him, the coyote stands unmoving.

“What a killjoy.”

“We’ll have a _really_ good time—”

“I said _no!”_ Belphegor snaps and it hurts his throat, “Go away or I’ll tell Lucifer.”

Belphegor shoulders between them, but the coyote lashes out to grab his wrist, harder than Beel did, bringing it to his nose to sniff his skin. Belphegor recognizes the hungry look in his eyes.

“Y’know, coyotes eat little foxes like you,” He opens his mouth and bares his teeth while his clawed fingers slide inside Belphegor’s sleeve, “… and you’re looking really tasty right now.”

For the second time, the intimate touch sparks a fire in the pit of his stomach that tempts Belphegor to give in, to let the boys take him away and have their way with his body, but the fox resists. He wrenches his hand from the boy’s grip and back-hands the coyote’s face to make a run for it, dashing through the other two swiftly.

“That little—!” The coyote growls, “After him!”

Belphegor doesn’t go far, not with a speedy coyote after him and the shortage of air in his lungs. The coyote tackles him to the floor, and when Belphegor tries to crawl to his feet, he hauls the fox back by the tail, which reaps a moan from his lips. Belphegor covers his mouth in shame.

“Wow, did you hear that? He sounds like a girl,” Says the badger, pulling on Belphegor’s pointed ears to make him whimper pathetically, “What other cute noises can you do, little fox?”

“Stop…” Belphegor begs quietly, pushing and kicking, but the boys cluster around him and keep him pinned.

“This is so weird,” The lynx comments as he tugs Belphegor’s hair, “I’m not even into guys, but somehow… I can’t help wanting to tear him apart.”

The coyote shrugs, “I don’t really care as long as he tastes good. He’s pretty cute too.”

Belphegor bites his lips hard and keeps a hand pressed to his mouth to stop any noises from escaping as they toy with him. He couldn’t do anything about the heat crawling up his neck and ears. Or the tears cascading from his eyes. It was humiliating and Belphegor hates everything about it, but he despises more how his body accepts it and craves for more, regardless of the screaming in his head.

“Let’s find out, yeah?” Says the coyote into his ear, parting his lips to lick the back of his neck.

Belphegor gasps, the sensation too alien and powerful. It fans the fire in his body, spreading it to every limb, and he drowns in the heat. His head falls back, giving the coyote more of him, and even though the screams in his head grow louder, Belphegor couldn’t move his body to his will; he wasn’t in control anymore. Even when he feels the stranger’s hands sliding down his waist and his lips kissing the shell of his ear, Belphegor’s only response to it was a soppy whine.

“You taste… so good,” He rumbles, “I’m gonna make you _mine.”_

Belphegor expects the same clash between pleasure and pain in his dream, but it doesn’t come. Instead, an intimidating yet familiar roar nearly shakes the walls and snaps Belphegor from his stupor.

“Let. Belphie. Go!” Enraged, Beelzebub roars again, but he doesn’t even have to lift a finger to make the badger and the lynx run with their tails between their legs. Beelzebub is tall and rugged—

And he’s a lion.

Still, the possessive coyote holds the fox close to him with an arm tight around his neck. Seeing the rage in his brother’s eye fills Belphegor with courage.

“Let me go!” Belphegor struggles.

“You were moaning a second ago! What’s gotten into you?”

Belphegor tilts his head down and opens his mouth wide to bite the coyote’s arm, who yelps in pain and releases the fox. Immediately when he does, Beelzebub punches him to the floor. The coyote’s cries garner the attention of the students in the classroom, who soon file out to see the commotion. In the middle of so many people, the familiar heat Belphegor dreads grows and he panics, taking flight to the attic. He cries harder and his legs are tired, but he doesn’t stop until he’s locked in again; he hugs his shaking body and tries to ignore the ghost sensations of the coyote’s hands on his body and the feel of his lips kissing his neck, but the more he does, the hotter the fire burns until it becomes unbearable. 

Desperate for it to stop, Belphegor touches himself; with his hands shaking, he unfastens the belt around his waist and tugs the zipper down to wrap his fingers around his slimy virility, making it harder to stroke in a satisfying flow. Still, Belphegor drags his palm up and down, whining at the stewing pleasure, biting his lips and closing his eyes as it expands until he’s coming. White fluids leak from his fingers, but he doesn’t stop to clean himself up before tightening his hold and stroking again. 

Orgasm after orgasm, Belphegor loses count and sense of time, and he’s leaking so much he knew someone would eventually barge through the door. Only his brothers know about the attic, and without looking, Belphegor knows it’s his twin brother. 

With the pheromones he emits, however, it’s natural for an alpha lion to go feral the second he enters. Belphegor hears him growl and step closer, and dares to take one look over his shoulder before everything would go black.

Yet, when Beelzebub sees the tears in his younger brother’s eyes, the hunger evaporates and leaves behind tears that match Belphegor’s.

“Belphie…” Beelzebub approaches him, reaching out.

But Belphegor tenses and shrinks away, using the sheets of the bed to cover his lap, “Leave me alone.”

“I won’t. Not when you’re like this,” Beelzebub insists, “I don’t really remember, but… I almost hurt you, didn’t I? Like they did.”

“It’s fine, Beel, just go.”

“I’m not leaving you,” Beelzebub says with a tone of finality, “... not again. Not ever again.”

At that, Belphegor turns around slightly to look at his brother; the tears were still visible on his cheeks, and even though he’s vulnerable, he doesn’t allow his instincts to control him again. 

“You needed me once and I failed,” The lion adds, slowly climbing the bed to hug his foxy brother to his chest, “I won’t let it happen again.”

“But this is… different.”

“Then talk to me.”

“It’s…,” Belphegor swallows drily and blushes, hiding his face in Beel’s chest, “It’s too embarrassing to put into words…”

“Then just tell me what you need me to do.”

Belphegor straightens a little, briefly looking up at Beel’s face before looking down at the space between them.

“... touch me.”

“But I am.”

“... not like that,” Belphegor feels his face hot as he takes Beel’s hand and guides him to his waist, “Like this…”

“Oh,” Beelzebub traces the stretch of Belphegor’s waist, erasing the feel of the coyote’s touch and replacing it with something much warmer, “Is this good?”

Belphegor bites his lips and nods. Being so close to him makes the heat more unbearable.

“Too hot,” Belphehor bemoans while loosening the buttons of his jacket and shouldering off his shirt. The feel of Beel’s large hands on his naked skin cools the heat a little and he hums, resting his head on that sturdy chest, “That’s better…”

Beelzebub touches his neck, shoulders, chest, and back down his waist to the hips, where Belphegor’s breath hitches.

“Here?”

Belphegor hesitates, blushing madly.

“It’s fine. It’s just us here,” Beelzebub picks his brother’s head up and strokes his cheek, “I won’t tell anyone.”

The fox mulls it over, but in the end he gives in to his needs, letting his head fall back on Beel’s chest while he pleads quietly: “Please.”

Beel smiles warmly, “Come closer.”

Belphegor moves closer and climbs Beelzebub’s lap. Their forehead touch and their identical eyes connect briefly before they kiss. The fox whimpers into his brother’s mouth and shifts even closer, fingers knotting around the fabric of Beel’s uniform to pull him in, searching for more intimacy until there’s no space between them. 

Unconsciously, Belphegor undos the lion’s clothes too until they’re equally naked, and hums at the skin-to-skin touch. His arms go around Beel’s thick neck while Beelzebub’s hands slide inside his briefs. The moment he finds and holds Belphegor’s arousal, the fox breaks the kiss as a needy cry tears from his throat. His tail goes stiff and his legs and arms tighten around Beel’s hips and neck.

“Huh, you’re really w—”

“Don’t say it or I’ll bite you.” Belphegor mumbles into the skin of Beel’s shoulder.

Beel chuckles playfully, “When did this start?”

“The day after Luke’s antidote broke.”

“So it was never a stomachache.”

Belphegor shakes his head.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“I was scared and confused, okay? I thought I could endure it, but…,” Belphegor squeezes his eyes shut, “I can’t even control it…”

“It’s fine. I’m here now and I’ll make you feel better,” Beel secures his fingers, “That’s what brothers are for, right?”

Determined, Beelzebub begins to stroke; up and down slowly but tightly, giving his brother the friction he hankers. He stops by the crown and squeezes gently, pressing his thumb right over the slit to rub it in circles before sliding back down the length. In no time, Belphegor comes messily with an honest moan. His back bends outward, chest pressing to Beel’s as he spills white pleasure between their bodies.

“Better?” 

Belphegor nods hazily, feeling Beel’s lap twitching under him. It doesn’t even cross his mind when he reaches between them to fish out Beel’s cock too, letting it snug close to his.

“You don’t have to, Belphie…” Beelzebub groans softly, lip between his teeth and eyes closed.

“It’d feel better if you’re into it too…” Belphegor murmurs as he rubs the lion in a similar fashion; Beelzebub was larger, heavy and hot in his hand, and the longer he rubs, the more swollen it becomes, particularly around the base. 

“Belphie…”

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Beelphegor pants as he strokes faster, lips brushing Beelzebub’s. He joins both their cocks with one hand, but his fingers couldn’t close around the girth.

“Let me.” Beel’s larger hand works. He hugs both cocks together and strokes again. The sultry intimacy causes a series of foreign sensations to attack Belphegor’s body and spurr him to move his hips, to buck into Beel’s blurring hand. He holds onto his shoulder for support as he’s taken on a ride of pleasure, rising higher and higher until he reaches the clouds, and finally, heaven, where Belphegor sings rhapsodies into the lion’s mouth before turning to goop.

He hasn’t come down from the high when he’s pushed to the bed and turned chest-flat on the soft surface, when he’s stripped of his pants nor when a pair of strong hands squeeze each cheek and spreads him apart, which garners an embarrassing squeal from Belphegor’s lips. It doesn’t hurt; despite succumbing to his desires, Beelzebub is still gentle as he lifts his brother’s hips a little to mouth the skin of his cheeks hungrily. There’s teeth and tongue, and hands roaming, but none of it hurts.

“You… taste amazing,” Beelzebub mumbles between the wet sounds of his mouth. He moves, Belphegor feels his nose tracing the curve of his cheeks, and stops right above the cleft, “Belphie… I’m hungry. Can I have more?”

Belphegor buries his heated face in his pillow and nods. Immediately after he does, Beelzebub opens wide and wedges his tongue through the cleft to lick the fox’s taint—who, in turn, gasps loudly at the foreign thrill that snakes up his spine and makes his toes curl. It weirds him out, but he can’t stop his hips from driving back into it, forcing Beel’s tongue deeper. Beelzebub mumbles something as he licks inside, nose-diving into a feast he couldn’t resist. 

Still gasping into the pillow he clutches onto tightly, Belphegor keeps grinding on Beel’s face until an unexpected orgasm wrecks him; he cries out and rains down hard on the mattress, turning his body to jelly at the last drop, but the lion doesn’t stop and Belphegor finds himself ensnared in a net of bliss again. He couldn’t help his body from shivering with every wave of thrill that washes him, or his fluffy tail from coiling around Beel’s neck, or his lips from spewing the most immoral sounds he has ever made, louder and louder until the Sixth-Born is satisfied. 

Beelzebub pulls back with a long hum, cleaning his slick lips with his tongue.

“That… was so good,” He warbles and leans over Belphegor’s body to push a strand of dark hair behind his ear, “Belphie… are you okay?”

Belphegor quietly nods, wheezing into his pillow, hips still lifted, waiting, and body still aching.

“Do you feel better now?”

Belphegor shakes his head, burying deeper in his pillow.

“I see,” Beel straightens up and the fox hears the sound of metal clinking, “I get it.”

At this, Belphegor twists around to see his brother stepping out of his pants, “You… do?”

“Yeah,” He mounts the bed again, fully naked, and crawls above Belphegor’s flushed body, knees pressed at the sides of Belphegor’s hips, “I had a taste of you but now… I can’t have enough.”

Belphegor swallows drily and begs breathlessly: “Please…”

Beelzebub takes his face and leans down to kiss him hard while his hands roam low, over his smeared belly to his groin, where he grabs Belphegor’s virility to rub it and clean up the moisture. He daubs a hand with Belphegor’s cum before whispering in his ear to turn over. The fox complies, rolling over his tacky belly, and feels Beel’s long fingers squeezing through his bitten asscheeks to probe into him, to stretch him out for something much bigger.

“You’re really loose already,” Beel mumbles, watching raptly as Belphegor swallows three fingers, in and out with incredible ease and obscene squelches, “It’s because you’re so—”

_“Don’t say it.”_

Beelzebub smiles, “Sorry,” He pulls his fingers out, “Is this good enough?” Belphegor just nods and pushes his face into his pillow once more. The lion slopes down above his back, “Can I hear you this time? I love the sounds you make.”

The moment Belphegor lifts his head, the Sixth-Born thrusts and penetrates him, easily squeezing all the way in to the hilt.

Images of the dream flashes through Belphegor’s eyes, but unlike his shadowy presence… Beel was different; he was passionate, skin slapping loudly and grip firm on Belphegor’s hip, but gentle, pace steady and careful. 

As promised, Belphegor keeps his head up and chin pressed on the pillow as he moans with every rooted lunge, pleasure shooting up his spine and causing his body to shudder. The intense heat that hurt him for days filters into the pit of his stomach, dripping hotly inside a bowl that slowly fills up every time Beelzebub buries himself inside him with a grunt, ready to burst at any moment. His fuzzy tail goes taut around Beel’s hips, a weak attempt to pull his brother deeper, harder, _faster—_

Because he knows Beelzebub’s pot is a few thrusts away to erupt too; Belphegor can _feel_ him bloating up inside him, stretching his wall for something even bigger, and Bephegor wants it badly. Determined, he closes tight around Beel’s shaft and moves his hip back to meet with his brother’s thrusts.

Eventually, Beel growls and bows to plow deeper and faster into his brother, slamming him hard against the bed each time. The friction of the mattress on his arousal is delightful and Belphegor basks in it, moaning louder until the vase breaks and he’s coming for the umpteenth time. His fingers knot on the bedsheets and his ear plug with so much cotton he couldn’t hear the sounds he was making. He almost passes out from the pleasure too until he feels Beelzebub twitching and stirring, swelling up around the base to lock Belphegor in place before filling him up with his seed; it was hot and viscous, but the fox sucks him in completely and bares the back of his neck, pushing his hair away from the blistering skin.

_Bite me._

And when Beelzebub does, drilling his teeth with a deep growl, Belphegor cries out as he’s hit by a burning, white pain. Then, pleasure and satisfaction replaces it with a touch so warm Belphegor feels the clutches of sleep pulling him, and soon, he passes out.

The insufferable heat is gone when he wakes up, tangled up in sturdy arms that hold him close. Instead, he feels a cozy warmth and something wet on his neck, like a cat licking his skin, and when Belphegor looks over his shoulder, he catches the frame of his twin brother happily lapping his tongue at the sensitive skin there with his eyes closed. 

“Beel, that…,” Belphegor bites his lips and tries not to move his tail around, “... really tickles.”

Beelzebub snaps from his reverie and hugs his twin brother tightly, “Belphie, you’re up!” He softens the lock around Belphegor to lean over his head and take a peek at his face, “Do you feel better?”

Belphegor blushes deeply, remembering their escapade yesterday evening, and nods slowly. He feels the lingering ember of the fire that burned him yesterday, pacified but not smothered. 

“Yeah, but I don’t…,” Belphegor pulls the bed sheets up to his face, “... I don’t think it’s over.”

“That’s fine,” Beel grabs the soft linen and tugs to kiss Belphegor’s lips, “Because I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
